


Stillness

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She overheard someone mention that John "seems to have shed about ten years since Dr. Weir came back" and the comment has lingered in her mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness

"John," she chastises, wriggling against him as his hands manage to both tickle and stroke her at the same time. It drives her crazy when he does that, which is of course exactly why he does it so often. She finally manages to grab his wandering hands, probably because her moving around on top of him when they're naked and he's already inside her distracts him. She laces her fingers through his and pins his hands down on either side of his head.

She isn't all that upset, really. She overheard someone mention that John "seems to have shed about ten years since Dr. Weir came back" and the comment has lingered in her mind. While she can't know precisely what it was like while she was... _away_, she saw the lines of stress on his face and the added gray hairs clearly enough when she finally made it home.

But now he's naked and on his back in her bed, looking up at her with the mischievous grin she remembered so clearly. He looks happy and Elizabeth feels a matching smile spread across her face in response. But she wants to enjoy this evening, the first one they've both had off in a while. Sneaking around and jumping each other at all hours of the day like a couple of lovesick and horny teenagers is fun, and God knows they both deserve it, but they have some time tonight and she wants to savor it.

She leans down over him, watching as his eyes dart down to her bare breasts as she stretches out above him. "Be still," she growls.

"Elizabeth," he protests. His hips flex up towards hers, moving him deeper inside her, and she gasps. "That's really not the point here."

"It can be," she shoots back, disentangling one hand from his and sliding it down his chest slowly, enjoying the feel of his damp skin and the roughness of his hair. John watches her silently, his eyes amused and curious. His stomach muscles twitch helplessly as she trails her fingertips over his abdomen, skimming his navel and then down to his hip.

Her hand meets her own body and she shifts backwards a little, giving herself room. She brings her finger to her mouth, knowing she's got John's absolute attention now. He tenses under her as she sucks on her finger for a moment before moving it down to stroke her clit lightly.

John moans. She smirks.

"See, I have this fantasy," she explains as her finger begins to move in a familiar way.

"Yes?" John invites, his eyes flicking over her, dark with lust.

"I'm on top," she tells him, shrugging to indicate their position. "But my partner isn't moving, and neither am I. I'm just touching myself while he watches." John makes a strangled noise that might be an agreement or a sound of frustration. Elizabeth lets her head fall back a little, tilting her hips slightly. "I can feel him, but there's no movement. Just my finger, until I come."

John's fingers tighten around the hand she's still holding. His other hand goes to her thigh and he breathes her name, but otherwise, he stays still.

His acceptance makes her body tense further, and she has to force herself to keep her finger stroking slow and even, letting the arousal build more and more. The slow climb while they both sit still and concentrate is part of the fantasy, and she lets herself drift in the anticipation until her leg muscles are tensing with need and her body is slick and tight.

She wants to move, rise up on her knees and slam down and ride John hard. She wants to feel him thrusting up into her body fast, wants the friction and heat, but she keeps herself from moving outwardly. Inside her body is fluttering, muscles out of control. John whimpers as he feels her start to spasm around him, his fingers digging into her thigh to keep from moving.

"God, John," she gasps, feeling the edge speeding towards her. "I can _feel_ you." He's thick and hard inside of her and her body is rippling around him until the friction against her clit combines with the sensation of him buried in her and she comes in a long, breathless minute of ecstasy.

John's hips jerk up and he grunts, and as the waves are still radiating through her she feels him pulsing inside her as well. "Jesus, Elizabeth," he mutters, body sinking down against the bed.

She lets herself slump down on top of him, her head on his shoulder and his heartbeat audible in her ear. "Wow," she says as his arm wraps around the small of her back. She's still tingling from head to toes and she can feel John slowly softening within her.

"Yeah," he agrees, fingers sliding along her spine and the cleft of her ass lightly. "Hot."

"Told you."

He hasn't let go of her hand and she doesn't really mind, especially when he pulls her fingers to his lips to brush a kiss against the back of her knuckles. "Feel free to tell me any other fantasies you've been harboring," he says with an audible smile. She chuckles, breathing in the scent of his skin and sweat and them together, and cranes her neck up to look at him.

"I think it's your turn," she tells him.


End file.
